Deseo
by Sunshine-hh
Summary: OneShot - Miradas cómplices y caricias furtivas hacen estragos en la Madriguera ¿Harry y Hermione podrán resistirse al deseo? - HHr Forever! -


**Deseo**

Su mirada era completamente reprochable. Cualquier persona que se atreviera a mirar así a otra debería ser culpada de acoso visual inmediatamente. Lo más increíble era que nadie parecía siquiera notar que Harry Potter estaba desnudándola con el simple movimiento de sus ojos a través de su cuerpo.

Se removió incómoda en su asiento, intentando dejar de observar los penetrantes y profundos ojos del chico de gafas, pero como era habitual falló. La pícara media sonrisa del ojiverde le hizo perder aún más la compostura pensando en lo irracional de la situación. En ese preciso instante agradeció que la mesa que los separaba fuera de un firme y resistente material como la madera, ya que si fuera de hielo seguramente su calor corporal ya la hubiera derretido.

Por un bendito instante Hermione fijó la mirada en lo que aún quedaba de su comida, tomó nuevamente su tenedor y pensó que luego de un largo letargo mental había recuperado sus habilidades básicas. Se reprendió mentalmente por sufrir una especie de neurisma cada vez que las miradas con Harry se profundizaban más allá de lo normal. Llevó el tenedor a su boca y mientras masticaba lentamente el puré de patatas de la señora Weasley cerró los ojos intentando saborear la comida de la madre de Ron, pero en lugar de ello sintió los ardientes labios de Harry dejando marcas imborrables en su cuello. De inmediato abrió sus ojos dejando caer el tenedor y causando un pequeño estruendo que llamó la atención de Ginny.

¿Estás bien? – Hermione miró a la pelirroja y asintió levemente mientras cogía una servilleta y se limpiaba los labios.

Discúlpenme por favor – La castaña se levantó de la mesa y se retiró rápidamente sin darles la oportunidad a los Weasley de objetar.

Se dirigió con paso firme y decidido al cuarto de Ginny. Estaba exhausta de los malos ratos que su propia mente le estaba haciendo pasar, ingresó a la habitación y trató de calmarse un poco. Esta situación se le estaba escapando de las manos, debía hablar con Harry o al menos hacer el intento de ello. Nuevamente se reprochó la debilidad que su mejor amigo le provocaba; y aunque trataba de terminar con la extraña relación que llevaba con Harry sabía muy en el fondo que no quería hacerlo. Sus labios, su cuerpo, sus besos, su tacto, su esencia, todo exquisitamente adictivo.

Maldito Harry – Maldijo en voz alta mientras masajeaba con sus dedos su cansada frente.

¿Y qué hice ahora? – El culpable de toda su encrucijada mental estaba precisamente apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

Tenemos que hablar – Se acercó a él totalmente dispuesta a zanjar de una vez por todas la situación con Harry.

¿De verdad? – El ojiverde le sonrió provocativamente mientras sus ojos nuevamente miraban con deseo cada rincón del cuerpo de su mejor amiga.

Sí… y… y deja de mirarme así – La seguridad en su voz comenzó a desaparecer lentamente.

No sé de que hablas – El ojiverde relamió sus labios y Hermione completamente hipnotizada mordió los suyos.

¿Alguien te siguió? – Harry volvió a sonreír mientras negaba con su cabeza. Hermione rápidamente sacó su varita y selló la puerta del cuarto de la pelirroja. Inmediatamente el ojiverde se apoderó de la boca de la castaña mientras esta comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa de Harry.

Mientras la camisa negra del ojiverde reposaba olvidada en el suelo, Hermione acariciaba el trabajado torso de su compañero de aventuras y al mismo tiempo disfrutaba de los labios de Harry en su cuello; él sabía a la perfección que ese era su punto débil y si que se aprovechaba de ello.

Luego de entretenerse lo suficiente en el cuello de la castaña, Harry decidió alivianar el calor que Hermione sentía y le arrebató casi con fiereza la blusa que lo privaba de una más amplia vista. Hermione suspiró al sentir las hábiles manos del ojiverde recorrer su tersa y desnuda piel, por su parte Harry sujetó con seguridad la cintura de la castaña y la acorralo contra la pared. Ambos parecían haber perdido la compostura, el deseo los estaba corrompiendo por completo y ninguno parecía molesto por ello.

Harry sintió el frío recorrer su espalda cuando Hermione, con una fuerza inusitada, intercambio lugares acorralándolo contra la pared. Sonrió por lo bajo al entender que Hermione lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Lentamente comenzó a juguetear con el botón del pantalón de Hermione, no quería presionarla, pero también sabía que no podía resistir mucho más sin poder fusionarse con ella.

¿Harry? – La escuchó jadear su nombre y podría jurar que no existía un sonido más perfecto.

Dime – Ya estaba besando su cuello cuando Hermione tomó su rostro bajando un poco la intensidad de la situación.

Necesito saber algo –

Claro – Harry le sonrió dándole la confianza que ella necesitaba.

¿Qué significa esto para ti? – De todas las preguntas existentes, ésa no era la que Harry esperaba oír.

Lo mismo que para ti – Hermione se alejó un poco de él sintiéndose un poco decepcionada ante la vaga respuesta del ojiverde - ¿Qué pasa? – Harry notó que la respuesta no fue la acertada.

Esto está mal Harry –

¿De qué hablas? – Hermione recogió su blusa y comenzó a abotonarla.

No podemos comportarnos de este modo, no somos animales y creo que últimamente ambos lo hemos olvidado –

Por supuesto que no somos animales y si nos comportamos de este modo es porque ambos lo deseamos –

Ese es el problema Harry –

¿Desearte es un problema? –

No, el problema es que… talvez solo me deseas – Harry no pareció comprender la frustración de Hermione.

Creéme que quiero entender, pero necesito que seas más específica – Hermione lo observó fijamente, sin pasar por alto que aún su descubierto torso parecía pedirle a gritos que lo acariciara.

Harry, está bien que me desees, pero nunca has pensado que yo… - Hermione sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían y casi sin notarlo se alejó un poco más de Harry - ¿Nunca te has preguntado si yo siento algo más por ti? – Oficialmente se estaba declarando y notar la seriedad en las facciones del ojiverde simplemente la hizo arrepentirse de haber tomado el coraje para hablar.

¿Así que de esto se trataba? – Harry se cruzo de brazos y se acercó lentamente a ella.

Sí – A pesar de sentirse completamente nerviosa, Hermione no demostró inseguridad y se plantó con propiedad frente a Harry.

Bueno, respondiendo tú pregunta, por supuesto que me he hecho esa pregunta –

¿Sí? – La voz le falló esta vez, pero eso parecía un detalle menor ante la conversación que estaba entablando con Harry.

Así es, ¿Y tú te la has hecho? –

Muchas veces –

¿Y porqué nunca lo mencionaste antes? –

Talvez esperaba que tú tomaras la iniciativa – Harry dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

Y bien, ¿Tú que crees que siento por ti? –

Si lo supiera no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación –

Es decir que – Harry se acercó más a Hermione, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal – ¿Cada mirada que te di no te dio una pista de lo que siento por ti? – Las manos de Harry tomaron la cintura de Hermione y la apegaron aún más a él - ¿Todas las caricias que compartimos tampoco ayudaron? – Una de las varoniles manos acarició suavemente el rostro de la castaña - ¿Y los besos tampoco te dieron ningún tipo de certeza? – Harry iba a besar a Hermione cuando ella increíblemente logró separase de él.

Talvez para ti el lenguaje corporal sea suficiente, pero para personas como yo el lenguaje hablado siempre es más efectivo – Harry tomó una gran bocanada de aire comprendiendo que para Hermione era muy importante escuchar lo que él sentía por ella; algo que él pensaba estaba más que claro, pero la expectación en los ojos de Hermione le aseguró que ella no estaba completamente segura acerca de lo que les estaba ocurriendo.

A pesar de que no puedo creer que deba explicarte lo que siento por ti, es decir… ¿No es evidente? Siempre pensé que eras la primera en enterarse de las cosas, pero ahora… - Hermione detuvo la perorata de Harry tratando de conservar la tranquilidad.

No necesito un regaño precisamente ahora. ¿Podrías simplemente decirme lo que quiero saber? –

De acuerdo – Harry sonrío ante la impaciencia de Hermione.

Gracias – La seriedad inundó el rostro de Hermione, finalmente podría despejar esa gran duda que parecía nublar sus pensamientos.

Te amo – Simple y directo. El compungido corazón de la castaña sintió como sus latidos se aceleraban cada vez más, latiendo al ritmo de un esperado _te amo _que siempre había deseado escuchar solo de él – ¿Es la respuesta correcta esta vez? – Ella sonrío y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Por supuesto que sí – Harry se separó un poco de ella y la besó. Por alguna extraña razón ese beso era completamente distinto a los que habían compartido con anterioridad. Un fuerte sentimiento de pertenencia recorrió al ojiverde, confirmándole cuán acertada era ese sentimiento.

Espera – Harry la observó fijamente – Tú no has dicho nada –

¿Qué quieres que diga? – Hermione sabía a la perfección lo que él quería escuchar, pero fastidiar a Harry siempre era tan condenadamente llamativo.

Ya sabes… ¿Qué sientes por mí? –

Es realmente desesperante cuando no te dicen las cosas ¿Verdad? –

Y lo sabes a la perfección – Harry sonrió irónicamente – Hermione, por favor – A modo de respuesta Hermione tomó el rostro de Harry y lo besó suavemente.

Yo también te amo Harry – Volvió a besarlo. Luego de separarse, ambos sonrieron apoyándose en la frente del otro.

Y bien, ahora que ambos sabemos lo que necesitábamos saber, creo que podríamos continuar con lo que… - Hermione le sonrío al ojiverde mientras lo volvía a acorralar contra la pared, precisamente dónde se habían quedado antes de su pequeña conversación – Al parecer pensabas en lo mismo –

¿Tú que crees? – Harry besó el cuello de Hermione, mientras comenzaba a desabotonar la blusa de la castaña; ya estaba dando por finalizada la tarea cuando…

¡Hermione! – La estridente voz de Ginny llegó a los oídos de ambos haciendo que se detuvieran en el acto – ¿Ya estás lista? Recuerda que me ibas a acompañar – La castaña maldijo por lo bajo mientras volvía a abotonar su camisa.

Lo siento, lo había olvidado – Le lanzó a Harry una mirada de disculpa y él deseo que en ese preciso instante la hermana menor de Ron despareciera de la faz de la tierra.

¿De verdad tienes que irte? –

Sí, se lo prometí y si no voy puede asesinarme o algo por el estilo –

Eso es algo exagerado, incluso tratándose de Ginny –

Prometo que volveré pronto – Lo besó suavemente en los labios – Y ponte la camisa antes de salir de la habitación – Harry recogió su camisa.

La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte – Hermione le sonrío antes de abrir la puerta.

Creéme, no deseo tenerla – Harry le sonrío también y la vio salir. Luego de ponerse su camisa se acercó a la ventana para poder ver a su castaña salir junto a Ginny.

Sus verdes ojos no podían despegarse de ella y seguramente eso no cambiaría en mucho tiempo más.

**FIN**

**Notas de Autora: **¡Hola! Hace mucho que no publicaba una historia Harmony, la verdad es que no he estado con mucha inspiración últimamente, pero durante estos días pude finalmente terminar esta idea que había escrito hace algún tiempo. Espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber en un review. De todos muchas gracias por leer y no olvidarse de Harry/Hermione. Aunque eso es un poco imposible ¿Cierto? No por nada es nuestra pareja favorita y siempre lo será.

¡Saludos!

**Cata**


End file.
